kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ArchAngelus
04:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC)|welcome=hey there welcome to the KHwiki if you need any help or want to know how to make a talk bubble just ask on my talk page! again welcome.}} TB } |line=blue |border=crimson |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=white |text=Here! You said you needed a Talk Bubble :) Nice to meet you I'm Sora. ^^}} did you say you needed help with talk bubbles? well there's a great tutorial here 22:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Its ok :) I have already put the deletion mark.Only and admin can delete it completely.I can make you a template page if you want?--The Dark Master 20:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Its eay when you make your template just make sure it says this as the title: Template:Master Trickga. :That way it won't count as an article.--The Dark Master 20:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure I will help you.Just give me a few minutes.--The Dark Master 21:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay I think the problem was because you put some coding in the wrong place.--The Dark Master 21:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:TBS Featured article Wait, wha? I just said that Sephiroth is eligible because he is not a KH original character, he come from Final Fantasy VII. That is all.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 19:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I know, but you seemed mad about that part, that is why I wanted to clarify. Also, not to be mean, but, please, make subsection for yourself in the correct section on my talk page (see my rules for more info) thanks!--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 19:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey }} :] }} Also, your sig seem to cause some problem. You are missing a part of the coding. If you link me to it, I could fix it. EDIT= Nope, it still happening. Just give me the name of the template. }} }} Riku TBS Well Sorry I have not created my own userbox as of yet.I never usually cared about using them but I think I will start using them soon.--The Dark Master 23:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) There is nothing to be sorry about.I just have not used userboxes yet.Still we can be friends.--The Dark Master 00:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hiya... OK alrighty 22:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=So you wanna be in the competition.. since it is kinda late for you but what the heck.. for fun purposes right? Alrighty let's go!!! This heartless is small blue and has wings.. It cries a lot but that's nothing a reaction command can't hanlde to wipeout a crowd..Which heartless am i talking about? }} 22:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. List 4 pureblood heartless}} 23:02, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=alright now XANAGRAM TIME!!!....erxirckTamst ixs rxazcy..what did i just say?}} 23:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct again.. your good at this....ahywho now jap translation time!!.......チェシャ猫....... who's this?}} 23:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=hmmm alright...now choose your next topic puzzle..plain or a xangram?}} 00:05, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|soul=Ok.. this person well is depressed sometimes and also is a MAN. yellow bodyarmour and has a shiny glow for invincibility. what guy am i talking about? }} 00:21, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=now time for the MADNESS...This heartless is of Land of dragons hmm?(*evil smirk on LagendAqua's face*) OHH YESSS DRAGONS JUST LIKE STROMY RIDINGZ EH? OHHHH JUST GREAT EHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA HEARTLESS THAT WALKS IN THE FULL BLOOM LIGHT OF UTTER CHAOS REIGNS OF DESTRUCTION IS UNBEARABLE FOR THE WEAK OF HEART AND WEAK OF SOUL, DRAGONS OF NOUGHT, HEARTLESS OF WALKING NIGHT SOLITUDE BEGONE..(snaps out of it) ehhhh.. stupid MADNESS anywho which heartless is this?}} 00:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|casual=ok...}} 20:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct and guess what i FINALLY GOT BLANK POINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....now me walkthrough anywho....This heartless is of Chinese lineage or is it environment....Fierce and large....can swipe you one for your bravado...Which heartless am i talking about?}} 21:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now choose... Unversed or Vanitas?}} 22:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=tell me how many times vanitas has been fought in BBS and where he is fought}} 22:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=err missing one from Aqua}} Editing Programme